gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WB Kids: Race to Adventure Mountain
is an endless runner platformer video game developed by and published by , being available for Android, iOS and Windows 10 Mobile. Plot The heroes need to arrive to the top of Adventure Mountain for a picnic. However, various villains are on the way to ruin their plans, but the mountain can help the heroes sometimes. Gameplay Normal Mode The player must control the selected character through levels, in order to collect Acme Coins (rings if a Sonic the Hedgehog character is selected) while avoiding obstacles and enemies. The coins can be later used to unlock characters and powerups. Under construction... Team-Up Mode Boss Mode Featured franchises Starter Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Bunnicula'' *''The Doggies'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' Hanna-Barbera *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' Cartoon Network *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Steven Universe'' Guest franchises *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (under license from Sega) *''WolfBoy'' (under license from Dark Horse Comics) *''My Little Pony'' (under license from Hasbro) *''The Smurfs'' (under license from Studio Peyo) Unlockable Warner Bros. Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Freakazoid!'' Cartoon Network *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''The Cryptids'' Guest franchises *''Mega Man'' (under license from Capcom) *''Pac-Man'' (under license from Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (under license from NBCUniversal) Characters Starter *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Bunnicula, Harold and Chester *George and Linda Doggie *Collin the Speedy Boy *Baylee Mardis *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Lego *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Dexter *Samurai Jack *Steven Universe Unlockable *Lola Bunny *Porky Pig *Taz *Buster and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton Pig *Gogo Dodo *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Sam and Bobo Pussycat *Ricky Mouse *Tommy the Opossum *Cooper Elledge *Flappy McFinger *Elisha the Speedy Girl *Stacie the Speedy Girl *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Wag *Rose *Dee Dee *Monkey *Agent Honeydrew *Ashi *The Scotsman *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Eric McEdderson *Claire the Ghost *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie *Mothman *Chupacabra Guest characters Similarly to , guest non-Warner Bros. characters also are available in the game. Under license from Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog (starter) *Miles "Tails" Prower (starter) *Knuckles the Echidna (unlockable) *Amy Rose (unlockable) *Princess Sally Acorn (unlockable) Under license from Dark Horse Comics *WolfBoy (starter) *Elisha Preston (starter) *Beetle (unlockable) *Element Girl (unlockable) Under license from Capcom *Mega Man (unlockable) *Rush (unlockable) *Roll (unlockable) Under license from Bandai Namco Entertainment *Pac-Man (unlockable) Under license from Hasbro *Twilight Sparkle (starter) *Spike (starter) *Rainbow Dash (starter) *Rarity (unlockable) *Pinkie Pie (unlockable) *Applejack (unlockable) *Fluttershy (unlockable) Under license from Studio Peyo *Papa Smurf (starter) *Brainy Smurf (unlockable) *Clumsy Smurf (unlockable) *Hefty Smurf (unlockable) *Jokey Smurf (unlockable) *Grouchy Smurf (unlockable) *Smurfette (starter) *Handy Smurf (unlockable) *Vanity Smurf (unlockable) Under license from NBCUniversal *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (unlockable) *Bullwinkle J. Moose (unlockable) Non-playable *Professor Utonium (serves as a guide) Bosses *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Pinky and the Brain *Mr. Director *The Lobe *Fluffy *Mr. Badger *Mr. Goat *Teary Eyed Bryte *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Velcro and Stella *Mojo Jojo *Him *Mandark *Aku *Peppy Lion *Jaguar *Jasper *Madame Freakshow *Dr. Turbo *Angel the Bald Eagle Guest bosses Under license from Sega *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Under license from Dark Horse Comics *Moonstone Voltage *Dr. Doom Under license from Capcom *Dr. Albert Wily Under license from Hasbro *Discord Under license from Studio Peyo *Gargamel, Azrael and Monty Under license from NBCUniversal *Boris Badenov Levels Powerups *'Bugs Bunny:' Super Stomp (same from Looney Tunes Dash) *'Daffy Duck:' Laser Blaster (same from Looney Tunes Dash) *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' Speed Roll *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Dash Magnet (same from Sonic Dash) *'Twilight Sparkle:' TBD *'Papa Smurf:' Smurfy Magic Under construction... Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck * as Bunnicula *Brian Kimmet as Harold *Sean Astin as Chester *Billy West as George Doggie, Hamton Pig, Flappy McFinger, Elmer Fudd and Moonstone Voltage *Grey Griffin as Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake, Claire the Ghost, Amy Rose, Beetle, Element Girl, Twilight Sparkle, Smurfette and Teary Eyed Bryte *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis *Josh Keaton as Lego *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Gogo Dodo, Fred Jones, Monkey, Muttley and Azrael *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Rose, Ashi and Elisha Preston *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup, Miles "Tails" Prower and Rainbow Dash *Candi Milo as Dexter *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Agent Honeydrew, Princess Sally Acorn and Applejack *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Pac-Man and Marvin the Martian *Jim Cummings as Taz, Dick Dastardly, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Albert Wily and Gargamel *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Mr. Goat *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Madame Freakshow *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Sonic the Hedgehog, Jokey Smurf, Pinky and Dr. Doom *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Knuckles the Echidna and Handy Smurf *David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas and WolfBoy *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid and Mr. Director *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat, Papa Smurf, the Lobe and Boris Badenov *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Hynden Walch as Elisha the Speedy Girl *Kat Cressida as Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman *Deedee Magno-Hall as Agent Foxy and Pearl *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat and Jaguar *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson and Bigfoot *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Cree Summer as Nessie, Roll and Elmyra Duff *Drake Bell as Mothman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra *Robbie Daymond as Mega Man *Dee Bradley Baker as Rush *Bobby Moynihan as Spike *Catherine Taber as Rarity *Jessica DiCicco as Pinkie Pie and Stella *Mae Whitman as Fluttershy * as Brainy Smurf *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf *Nolan North as Hefty Smurf *Jeff Bennett as Vanity Smurf *Maurice LaMarche as Grouchy Smurf, Yosemite Sam, the Brain, Mr. Badger and Dr. Turbo *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Him *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Sumalee Montano as Fluffy *Greg Baldwin as Velcro and Aku *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * as Mandark *Kimberly Brooks as Jasper *Dwight Schultz as Peppy Lion *Carlos Alazraqui as Angel the Bald Eagle *John de Lancie as Discord Production Trivia *This is one of the few games where the Doggie children aren't playable characters. The first was The Doggies: Kitchen Catastrophe. **However, the Doggie children still appeared in Kitchen Catastrophe. *Despite Samurai Jack's fifth season airing on Adult Swim's Toonami, Ashi appears as an unlockable character. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' characters appear in their 2016 revival designs, but the title characters are voiced by their 1998 voice actresses. *While the human WolfBoy characters appear, Dr. Death appears renamed as Dr. Doom similar to his Butch Hartman version and the characters are voiced by their Hero-Man voice cast. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Sumo Digital Category:WB Kids Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:E10+ Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas